Saints and Angels
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Poseidon couldn't let Percy go unprotected any longer. A favor from the God of Death, now Thanatos sends out his only demigod son to play bodyguard for the Son of Poseidon. Only Harry Potter hasn't quite recovered from Azkaban.
1. All Saints on Judgement Day

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Poseidon couldn't let Percy go unprotected any longer. What better way to escape death than to ask a favor of the God of Death himself? Now Thanatos sends out his only demigod son to play bodyguard for the Son of Poseidon. Only Harry Potter hasn't quite recovered from his stay in Azkaban.  
Set AU for HP after the fifth book, AU for PJO from the third book onwards.  
Spoilers: Definitely for the first book for now.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Hermes/Harry, Luke/Percy, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena…

**Saints and Angels  
**_Chapter One: All Saints on Judgment Day_

This was a highly uncomfortable place for him to be, but Poseidon couldn't afford a delay and this was extremely important.

But one doesn't bother the God of Death for just anything.

His brother Hades had no idea he was there to visit the minor god and important member of the Dark Family, but Poseidon didn't want to alert Hades to his intruding upon his realm. He never wanted to be in the Underworld, much less in this part of it. And he was pretty sure Hades wouldn't take well to him trying to coerce such a powerful god under the Lord of the Dead's rule to grant him a favor.

But Percy was his son, his most treasured son, and he couldn't let something happen to him.

That's why, even as Death himself stared him in the eye with such fathomless depths, he stood his ground and confronted Thanatos.

"What do you seek, Earthshaker?" Thanatos' voice was soft, but no less spine-chilling. It reminded him of satin and silk; smooth and soft, and yet so easily quick to constrict. He remembered Percy once telling him that he'd thought Hades' voice sounded like velvet and danger. The contrast and similar feel of those two gods brought a frown to Poseidon's face, but he quickly made himself look neutral once more.

So alike the two, but Hades' (because how powerful and encompassing his power was in this realm) was heavier and more obvious in its threat, while Thanatos' was more quiet and subtle in its feel. It was very understated and deviously deceitful in how simple and unassuming it was.

Poseidon and Hades were powerful gods and had authority over Thanatos, Hades more so, but Death was not a laughing matter.

How eerie the Dark Family was.

"I wish to plead a favor from you, Thanatos," Poseidon started out cautiously, watching the other god with wary but tired eyes. "Percy has become my most favorite son and I cherish him so much, but I fear that this war will take him soon. For only until this war, I promise, please grant him immunity from your judgment just yet."

Thanatos studied him closely, dark voids for eyes seemingly peering into Poseidon. And then the god smiled mirthlessly, bringing a shiver to Poseidon's body.

"I, myself, cannot interfere. But I have a son, my only precious mortal son. He will help you. I shall send him and he will protect Perseus. Death shall not touch him, not until it is his time."

Poseidon smiled gratefully and even bowed slightly in thanks. Thanatos merely nodded in acknowledgement. Poseidon left there quickly, and to all else it was as if he had never been there.

Thanatos just looked up and hoped his son was up to the task. He may not care for much else, except perhaps the others in the Dark Family, but Harry Potter was his most treasured gift.

He teleported to his son's manor in the secreted village of Fern, just 25 miles away from the village of Hogsmeade, 25 ½ from Hogwarts itself. His son's home was heavily guarded and hidden, so he had no fear for his son or of being seen himself. He traversed the lonely halls of the manor, seeking his son in the main library of Harry's home, and coming upon Harry's quiet figure sitting by one of the many windows in the room and gazing dazedly outside.

"Harry," he hummed comfortingly.

Still, Harry reacted violently, darting away from the window and ducking behind a bookshelf, a bullet and a blaze of color shooting at Thanatos. The god merely stood there, the spell moving passed him and the bullet disintegrating before it even reached him.

"Harry, it's your father."

Harry tentatively stood up, eyes warily looking at Thanatos as a weary air settled over his son. The boy, man now really, was no longer gaunt and starved-looking, but he looked too tired. He also knew if Harry was around anyone else other than him, his son would be entirely too guarded and tense, too cautious and ready for an attack from anyone. Harry didn't look as disturbed as he had when Thanatos first met him, but there was still a haunted emotion if you looked deeply enough into his eyes.

"Father," Harry greeted solemnly. "How may I help you?"

Thanatos smiled softly, "Unfortunately, I didn't come here for my usual social call. A fellow god, one of the Big Three in fact, has asked me to spare his son's life for at least the war I've told you about. I cannot do anything, but I wonder…will you do so in my stead, my son?"

Harry smiled back thinly, "If you send me, then yes I will. Say so."

"His name is Perseus Jackson. He lives in New York with his mother. He should be 14, maybe still in school right now. Similar features to yourself when you were younger, you might say, though you've outgrown your unruly hair and his eyes are more of a sea-green than the vivid emeralds you have. He is the Son of Poseidon, and I wish for you to protect him."

Harry's thin smile became grim, "Then I shall leave immediately and find him, Father."

"Only if you want to, Harry," Thanatos said quietly.

Harry's face became a little dazed, seemingly lost in thought or memories.

"You saved me from my hell, I shall save you and the others from yours," Harry murmured distractedly.

Thanatos refrained from shaking his head, only lightly ghosting the back of his fingers against Harry's cheeks fondly.

"Call upon me, and unlike the other gods I will come to your aid. I will never forsake my son, never again," Thanatos leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Harry's affectionately.

Harry sighed and leaned forward as well, and the two of them stayed like that.

Thanatos remembered. Oh, he remembered Azkaban quite well. It was an abomination, never meant to have been made. Not approved by himself or Hecate. Death drew there quite frequently, and it was on one of those pulls where he finally met his son –a son he thought was already dead, with his mother and his surrogate father in the Elysium Fields.

A son who was near death and hung to life with a desperate sort of grip, and even still now with one that wasn't obvious unless you really knew him.

He had only been seventeen. Just seventeen. And he was trapped in that hell for two years, the Dementors readily coming to him in spades –even if it meant ignoring the other prisoners. And his son had had no protection against it. In fact, Harry's mind had been weakened by the numerous mind assaults from that man that even his natural defenses were too weak to provide any sort of defense, and he had never really recovered from it or had been helped healed. So it was –with two years until Thanatos had been drawn to where he first met a pale youth with haunted green eyes, and looked like Death had already come and gone.

And yet Thanatos was still there.

He didn't care about the 'gods not interfering with mortals rule'; instead he defied it and took his son away from there himself. He was a 'minor' god and they wouldn't pay any attention to anything he wished to do. He took advantage of that for Harry.

At first, he had thought he was too late. But slowly but surely, his son regained his health and began to come back to life. His awareness sharpened from the magical coma he had induced himself in, helping to sustain his body and help his mind a little with magic. But it couldn't do much for the effect of the Dementors. They came and most of them never left, and Harry was left to fend for himself. Without food or water, or even the will or ability to move, that magical coma served to sustain him for all those years.

And then his Harry started his slow trek to eating normally, starting with liquids until he could eat solid food. He drank magical nutrients to help him along, as well as other healing potions. When he was a little better and up to it, Harry would take jogs around Thanatos' home, and some light exercise. Then he was up to his old routine, rigorously working out like he had during the war. He read in the evenings, but he was always quiet. He never spoke unless prompted to by Thanatos.

This was not the son he had wanted to know.

By no means did he regret or wish for any other son, he had only wished to know the Harry before. A happy and carefree Harry.

He looked into Hecate's mirror and saw nothing but hardship. He was angered by what he saw and wanted to come to all of those who had dared harmed his son, see how _they_ liked facing Death. But he forced his temper into a simmer, because his son needed him and he needed to be there for him.

It took five years since he'd retrieved Harry, for him to be back to any sort of normalcy or able to interact calmly with anyone. At twenty four, Harry had become shy and still on edge. Things hadn't changed that much in the two years since, where his now twenty six year old son had lived in this mansion for those past years. He'd been worried when Harry had moved here, but two years had proven that Harry preferred his solitude. After everything that's happened, Thanatos understood, though he wished he had been an exception. And slowly, he had become so. But it had been very slow progress and it aggrieved him so.

"Will you be okay?" Thanatos murmured.

"I'll be fine."

The death god tensed. Harry wasn't used to being social and this unofficial Quest he'd given him required Harry to be in the presence of people longer than he could probably handle. Thanatos knew that answer wasn't really sincere, but he appreciated his son trying to reassure him.

"Remember the Occlumency Hecate taught you personally," Thanatos let it go. "It'll help. Don't forget everything you've been taught, even what those idiot mortals taught you." He refrained from sneering, even though he wanted to badly.

"Yes, Father," a hint of amusement leaked into Harry's voice and Thanatos relaxed at that.

Another improvement.

"Then I'll leave you to it, Son. These are the addresses; I'll be looking out for you, so try to be careful. May the Fates continue to be with you, Harry."

He vanished hesitantly, unwilling to leave his son so soon.

But now it was up to Harry to figure out how to get to Percy, and how he could stick by his side without suspicions of what a twenty six year old man was doing with a fourteen year old. And that didn't even include getting Percy to trust him.

He sighed to himself, trying to think of an appropriate form to assume. They'd drilled in him on how to be an animagus, and being the freak he was…well, that venture turned out to be a pain.

"Morphing freak," he muttered to himself, eyes darkening.

He held his wand tightly and apparated to New York, right next to the Empire State building. He took a cab to the school address and resumed thinking about what form to take. A block away from the school, he got out of the cab and hid in an alley. He nodded to himself and changed into a small cat with white fur and green eyes. He could sometimes manipulate the color of the hair, but never his eyes. His eyes were always green, no matter what form he took.

He trotted along the sidewalk with a jaunty step, quickly moving in and out of people's feet and legs as he passed them all and went around several other obstacles in his path. He took off into a running start and soon enough he'd reached the school. It was by luck that he came upon the very boy he was assigned to protect, wandering around idly as he gazed around in boredom and unconsciously trailed his fingers across the lockers as he passed them.

Harry glanced around, then strutted closer and wrapped himself around Percy's legs, purring and trying to act like a cat, and yet still watch closely. Percy gawked amusingly, turning an endearing red, before hesitantly bending down and picking him up. Cradling him gently in his arms, Percy looked around in confusion before moving along. Harry was just content to be carried around.

It was much, much easier interacting as a cat. A cute, cuddly cat.

"What are you doing here, little guy? I hope you're not really a monster in disguise out to get me," Percy muttered.

Harry batted a paw at him in annoyance, though Percy ducked away with lips that were twitching upwards.

"Sorry, sorry. Bad luck, you know? What should I call you, little guy? I doubt I can keep calling you that, or 'cat.' Or 'hey you!'"

Harry discreetly rolled his eyes, hiding behind a paw. Composing himself quickly, he patted a paw against his shoulder and arm, and even his head.

Percy blinked.

"…Fur?"

Harry patted himself again.

"Fur…Fur…Fur-Furby? Furby?" Percy tried.

Harry tried not to look at him incredulously, seeing as how a cat should not be able to do that. Even McGonagall. Harry snickered at that thought. Heee~ McGonagall-Cat…

The wizard-as-a-cat let out a loud 'Meorrow!', inwardly laughing to himself. Calming down, Harry swatted at Percy's own hair next.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Percy leaned back, eyes wide.

Harry nimbly leaned up and stretched, grabbing a piece of Percy's hair with his mouth and chewing contentedly.

Percy was stumped, but started asking tentatively.

"Hair? Hair-ry? Hairy…Harry?"

Harry almost pouted to himself, but let go of Percy's hair and settled down in the boy's arms, curling up and closing his eyes. Percy sighed in relief and started petting his back, drawing purring from him.

"You're a smart little thing, aren't you? Weird…Okay, Harry. Let's go see Paul. I think his summer class might be close to being over now. I see people clamoring through the windows in the doors," Percy said, hurrying up a bit. "This is where I'll be going to school this year, after summer camp. I wonder if I could bring you…I've never had a pet before…"

Harry just licked his paw a couple times before returning back to his position lazily.

He went with Percy to meet Paul Blofis, Percy's Mom's boyfriend, who looked questioning at the not really a cat. Percy explained his appearance and Paul said that he'll talk to Sally about it, and that she'll probably love the idea of a cat. The little bit of suggestion magic really was negligible…

It was coming a bit nicely with a pretty little invisible bow for Harry.

It wasn't long until he'd integrated himself into their lives as Harry the Abnormally Smart Cat. They'd already gotten him a collar with a tag, learned that he was picky with his food and only ate human food, and had tried to take him to the vet. Mysteriously, every time, Harry always seemed to disappear for awhile…

Summer had just started and Harry listened to how the orientation for Goode High School Percy was supposed to go to was in a month. In the meantime, he was checking the place out on the behest of his mother, who had wanted him to spend some time with Paul and get to know him better. Before and after classes he did that, even brunch and lunch, and sometimes he'd sit in on Paul's classes, either quietly watching or keeping the man company. Most of the time when class was in session, Percy was wandering the halls and orientating himself with where everything was.

The principal had already written up a pass for him to do so, and had made another one for him to carry around Harry. Harry had absolutely refused to leave Percy's side, even when he had to go to school. When tried, people trying or in the vicinity was hissed at and treated hostilely, as Harry even became a little violent or scarily threatening for a cat. "Catty" as the principal had joked…

Harry laughed in his head about it all. His charge had a pretty amusing life at the moment. He was kind of dreading any impending conflict and having to reveal himself. He'd grown accustomed and used to the lazy and contented lifestyle he was currently living, but that didn't stop him from always being alert. It seemed, even in a peaceful setting and a form that enabled him no worries, that Harry was still haunted by the past and was unable to just be at peace.

It seemed like wartime was still every day, and Dementors were still aplenty.

After the first two weeks, Harry was pretty sure whoever would attack Percy would wait until freshmen orientation. Bad guys had a thing for dramatic entrances and exits, and usually had specific dates in mind to correspond. It was then that he and his charge met a red headed girl, whose hair vaguely reminded him of the Weasleys. But her attitude…it was completely Hermione's, though with a little Luna thrown in for good measure.

"Funny seeing you here," were the first things she said.

Percy whirled around, seeing the girl he met at Hoover Dam when trying to rescue Annabeth and Artemis.

"Oh, I remember you. You're that girl I met at Hoover Dam, the one that helped me get away," Percy blinked in surprise.

Her lips twitched upwards, "Rachel Dare."

"I'm Percy Jackson," he blushed, throwing out his hand awkwardly.

She took it gracefully and shook it.

"And your cat?"

Harry, who had perked up to listen closely, smiled smugly and held out a paw for her to take. She laughed and shook it as well.

"Smart little thing, isn't he."

Percy gave a hesitant smile, "Yeah, he is. Scary smart sometimes. This is Harry."

He held him up. Rachel smiled a little more widely.

"He's adorable. So, what are you doing here?"

And they began to talk as they walked, with Rachel explaining that she was there for the advanced math program. By taking Alegebra I then, she could start Alegebra II Freshmen year instead. Percy mused that would have been a good idea, though he sighed to himself as he thought on how too late he was for it anyway, and that he was never that good in math either. Not that he could with him going to camp.

Sometimes, camp put a cramp on possible summer plans.

They walked around until they reached the room where the student council was meeting. It was empty save for two girls that were planning for the freshmen orientation, and Percy held up a hand to say 'hi' when he froze at the same time as they did.

Both groups recognized the other for what the other truly was, while Rachel stood by Percy in confusion.

The darker-skinned one grinned viciously, "Well, Tammi, looks like we don't have to wait until freshmen orientation to get him. Here he is, on a practical silver platter."

Tammi grinned back darkly, "Isn't that just _swell_, Kellie? Let's get him."

Percy squeaked and roughly pushed Rachel to the other side as he darted to his left, leaving the phony cheerleaders to fly passed them and crash into some chairs. Paul's panicked form suddenly appeared.

"What's going on here?"

Both cheerleaders roared and exploded into their true forms, and Percy tried not to let his attention wander and stare at either their donkey leg or their celestial bronze leg. But then his cat leaped from his arms heroically, and Percy's eyes widened.

"Harry, no!"

But instead of being batted aside, in midair his cat transformed into a _person_ who lashed out with a kick to Tammi's stomach, followed by a strange green light that had Kellie screeching. Kellie then started to run angrily at the stranger, his former _cat_, before the stranger whipped out a sword from out of nowhere and slashed the monster into two, disintegrating her.

"Who're you?" Percy blinked and recognized that the feminine tone of the voice made the question come from a shocked Rachel, and not from him as he'd dazedly thought.

The man smiled grimly and answered dryly, "Harry Potter, slayer of dark lords, former Azkaban prisoner, former fugitive, demigod Son of Thanatos, and your new bodyguard. Pleased to meet you."

Started 6/19/10 –Completed 10/26/10

A/n: Ack, finally finished this damn thing. For my regular PJO readers –here it is, and remember it's not a priority fic so no regular updates. As for Harry, he's going to be an oddball character in here. He's not actually all there at times, I think. He's actually kinda going to be a grim character, a little like Sirius after Azkaban, but he might be able to disassociate or be a little looser if he's in another form like when he'd became a cat. He's suffering from PTSD and PTAD (or what I like to call Post Traumatic Azkaban Days).

Besides, there are always a lot of stories where Harry needs a bodyguard. About time _he's_ the bodyguard this time, eh?


	2. When the Wizards Come Marching In

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Poseidon couldn't let Percy go unprotected any longer. What better way to escape death than to ask a favor of the God of Death himself? Now Thanatos sends out his only demigod son to play bodyguard for the Son of Poseidon. Only Harry Potter hasn't quite recovered from his stay in Azkaban.  
Set AU for HP after the fifth book, AU for PJO from the third book onwards.  
Spoilers: Definitely for the first book for now.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Hermes/Harry, Luke/Percy, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena…

**Saints and Angels**  
_Chapter Two: When the Wizards Come Marching In_

"_Why do you build me up –build me up, buttercup baby –just to let me down, and mess me around~"_

"…Oh God, this is just some dark irony going on," Rachel blanched.

And it really was. With _Build Me Up, Buttercup_ by The Temptations playing in the background of the hijacked car of Paul's, the three of them seemingly kidnapped by his former cat, and the odd execution of the two monsters that had formerly been cheerleaders –Percy was tempted to say that the Fates were once again having a laugh at his expense.

"How did we get from the school to my car? I don't even remember how we suddenly got into here," Paul muttered.

Neither did the other two. They stared in horrified fascination at this…_Harry_…who sat quietly driving up in front as the three of them huddled in fear at the back.

"_Build me up, Buttercup –"_

"Turn off the radio, please!" Percy asked, voice embarrassingly high-pitched.

Harry did, which helped to ease the tension somewhat. They relaxed a fraction, though they were still wary.

"Where…where are we going, sir?" Rachel whimpered, staring at the dark-haired man.

"We'll be heading to…an embassy," Harry murmured. "I was asked to protect you, Perseus Jackson. And therefore, part of that would be helped if I kept you out of the war somehow."

Rachel was confused still and Paul, knowing a little bit, was still confused as well. But Percy relaxed even more at this, not able to help it. A part of him, even after it was discovered his cat wasn't really a cat, had felt safe around this stranger for some reason and he couldn't make himself _not_ feel safe.

"Your father approached mine," Harry continued to explain. "And as Thanatos cannot actually do it himself, as his son, I was asked to do something. So long as you are with me, Perseus, you will be safe from the war."

It actually felt like a relief, though Percy felt a bit guilty that so much was being done for him to keep him safe.

"It would help if you explain a bit more to your friend and your mother's boyfriend about things, so they know I'm not really a kidnapper," Harry hinted to him.

Percy took the time to explain about the other "world" he lived in, glad that Paul knew some of it already, and then explained what he could infer about Harry's presence with them.

"So you're like…Percy's bodyguard?" Rachel asked, in the process of wrapping her mind around the information she just learned.

"Yes, essentially," Harry gave a half-shrug.

Paul smiled brightly, now much more at ease. "Sally will be very pleased about this. Oh, will it be alright if I could call her or something, so I can make sure she knows what's going on and that she doesn't panic about our disappearance?"

Harry sighed, reluctant to allow it. "Yes, that will be fine. Just let me find a more secure way so that you can contact her."

"I need to call my dad too," Rachel chirped up.

"Very well," Harry refrained from sighing again. "However, as he is out of the loop, you will have to find a way to placate him and also come up with an excuse that will satisfy him. But if you wait, I can also quickly return you soon. Both you and Mr. Blofis will be returned quietly, though there will still need some sort of explanation for the explosion back in the school."

"Gas leak," Paul said easily, looking confident. "The three of us managed to get away unscathed, and if you get us back to the hospital, it'll be easy to say that I drove there to make sure the kids were alright as one of them was unconscious and I was worried. I currently don't have a cell phone at hand and didn't have time to go looking for a phone, so I couldn't call 911."

"And no one else was around," Percy concluded, before looking at Paul oddly. "Paul…you came up with that excuse a little too quickly and a little too well. Something I should know?" he teased, smirking.

Paul blushed. "…I read…a lot…There's some really interesting crime novels around, you know…"

Percy stifled a laugh at Paul's expense, patting the man's shoulder comfortingly while looking at him approvingly. He really wasn't such a bad guy…he approved for his mother.

"I'll drive to the point and then transport you and Miss Dare nearby the hospital. I can modify some memories to have Percy be seen and then having to leave for an emergency with his father overseas, as that is where we'll be going, Perseus," Harry directed the last bit to him.

Percy perked up in interest, though he inwardly pouted at the continuous formal usage of his first name.

"Cool. I know you'll probably tell me more about it later, so I won't ask much now. And call me just Percy please. No one really calls me Perseus."

Harry nodded sharply.

"Harry, are you okay?" Rachel asked in concern.

Percy blinked, before looking closer at his new guardian, seeing how pale the man was and if he looked a little closer, Harry actually seemed to be a little shaky. He leaned over the front seat and reached over to touch his shoulder in concern.

"Percy, please don't –"

Too late to move back, one touch and Harry panicked, quickly transforming into an adorable black kitten that hung onto the wheel and made the car go zigzag for a moment, scaring the crap out of the rest of the people in the car. And then, miraculously and skillfully, Harry the Cat managed to maneuver the wheel expertly and drove with his cat body perfectly fine, landing an unmarked box from the side to drop onto the gas pedal to keep the car going.

Nerves on edge, all three in the back sat ramrod straight and tensed as a cat drove them to their final destination. It was a very silent ride.

In what passed as a blur, Harry managed to quickly bring back Rachel and Paul, modify the memories, and all that other jazz he'd had planned. It was lucky that he'd calmed down enough to change back to his human form.

It was also lucky that no one commented or asked about his freak out.

After he'd finished, he led Percy into the embassy, after having left him at the entrance to wait for him, and then nervously glanced around. Without a word to Percy, he found the apparation port and Side-Apparated Percy to his home.

He blankly glanced down at the vomiting teenager, vaguely remembering a time where he really hated wizarding travel himself. Dispassionately, he waited until Percy was done and then vanished the mess, hauling the younger male to his feet and dragging him behind him.

"Hey! Lighten up a little; that hurts. And where are we going?" Percy asked him in bewilderment, confused at the sudden change in demeanor of his new guardian.

Harry let go abruptly, taking a moment to calm himself and his nerves, before he smiled in a strained manner at the boy.

"I apologize. We are…at my home. I was going to show you your room and let you get acquainted, while I got things together to finalize and get ready for your long stay here. Again, I'm sorry for the rough handling. I'm not used to being around others or interacting with anyone."

Still confused and not sure how or what Harry meant, Percy just nodded and went along with it, giving a hesitant smile back. Although, it was rather strange how calmly he was taking everything, and how he and the others hadn't been too panicked or had come to accept Harry so easily after the initial panicking…

He asked Harry about that.

"Oh. I manipulated your emotions a bit, mostly to keep all of you calm, and it's still in effect a little. You'll most likely panic more later, unless, under the spell, you've come to relax and accept everything already."

Percy felt a surge of alarm before he shrugged it off. Damn it, that was probably him…

"Anyways," Harry continued nonchalantly. "You can explore around, if you wish. Any door you're not supposed to go through is already locked, so you don't have to worry about going into a room you're not supposed to. And don't worry about accidental force entry or curiosities being too much to handle. Nothing can get through those doors."

Still, Percy felt that Harry was underestimating him. He was a demigod too, and who's to say that Percy wouldn't be able to open those doors anyway? What would Harry have guarding those doors? Cerberus himself?

Harry led him to a room and then left without another word –geez, he _was_ kind of antisocial or something –and then Percy was left to gape at his new room. Holy Olympus, he didn't think mortals could make or live in a kickass place like this. And if he had been paying attention through the walk, he probably would've noticed the trend through the home.

The room was larger than the outside of the door suggested. He had a king-sized bed he was daydreaming of jumping on, a large redwood wardrobe (even with a walk-in closet right next to it) that was so tall it nearly reached the ceiling, and soft, plush carpet for his flooring. There were soft shades of blue and a little of green, and somehow it reminded and felt like home. A smile twitched at his lips and he wondered how his father and the others were doing.

Seeing a water fountain similar to one in his cabin, he eagerly went over and found a pouch of drachmas nearby. He tossed one in and called for his father, relief flooding him when his father immediately appeared. He looked anxious and a little weary, though he hid his weariness upon seeing him.

"Percy," it was clear the anxiety was on his behalf and Percy went kind of pink because of it.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted warmly. "I had some questions…"

"Go ahead. You're with your new guardian, right? I've been worried about you, Percy. I kind of went behind the others' backs for this, so I hope that at least you are okay and being treated well," Poseidon echoed his warm smile, though a little smaller.

"Well, that answers one of my questions," Percy said. "I was just making sure about Harry. He's okay, kind of…shy? Something like that. I don't think he's too used to being around people actually. I've been treated okay so far, so don't worry too much. Really –thanks, Dad. Although, you really shouldn't have. I don't want to get you in trouble with the others and I can take care of myself, you know?"

Poseidon sighed. "I'm glad of him and I'd much rather go through this route, Percy, regardless of the others either. I know you can take care of yourself…but trust me when I say that things are going to escalate and there are more to this than you know…things that will particularly focus on you and drag you into extreme danger I'd rather not have you in. I would prefer it if the burden of this war doesn't fall to you, or that things will end up depending on you."

Percy was intrigued and slightly irritated that things about him were being kept from him, but he held his tongue and thought he could probably find out somehow around where he was, than if he were to be thrust back to camp and with the other demigods. In fact, he might even be able to find something out from Harry, and he had a feeling the older man wouldn't keep it from him and have no problems telling him what he wanted.

He and Poseidon talked a little bit more, traded information on what had been going on in their lives. He could see that his dad was particularly interested in what his mom was doing nowadays, and could hesitantly guessed that his dad probably still held a torch for his mom. But as a god and all, Percy could suppose that Poseidon couldn't actually be with her, especially as a forever. And he was sure that his dad would want his mom to find her happiness and wouldn't stop her from finally finding it just because he was selfish and jealous. Percy liked Paul too. He wouldn't want to see the other man unhappy and left behind, especially after having to get to know him. Paul and his mom deserved each other and to be happy together.

He finished up and then went to go do the first thing on his list –jump on the bed, just like he'd been wanting to do since spotting the monstrous thing.

* * *

Harry ran a hand in exhaustion down his face, sighing heavily as he sat back in his chair in his study. He rummaged around in his desk, retrieving a bottle of firewhiskey and a shot glass to drink out of, trying not to wonder what his next action was going to be. And he had a feeling he knew what direction he had already chosen to go through –but it wasn't one he wanted to do.

In some ways…a lot of ways…he could really see himself in Percy.

The weight of the world would weigh heavily on Percy's shoulders like it had on him, though perhaps not as much just yet. Percy was a bit…lighter at his age, more optimistic than Harry had been. He worried about other things, normal things, and lived more like a normal teen than Harry ever had.

And if Percy was like him, then he could already predict how the boy would act after a few months living there. Neither he nor Sirius had enjoyed being kept away and left to their own devices. And information kept from him had made him volatile, while not contributing had made Sirius reckless. With Percy living here by himself, with minimal contact with the world outside and only Harry with company (which is not as much as you would think, considering Harry would much rather hide away himself), he just knew that the younger demigod would grow to be frustrated and upset not too long in the unchanging and lonely environment.

Something and somewhere would be needed to distract Percy and keep his attention locked away from the Second Titanomachy brewing. Enough so that Percy would be able to relax away from the war and not worry about it every second of the day. Some place full of people, different people, Percy could interact with and somewhere that was always exciting, always changing somehow…

Grunting, Harry hesitantly pilfered through his desk again and took out a familiar parchment, opening up and looking at the letter blankly. The familiar crest of a badger, a lion, a raven, and a snake greeted him before he looked inside to see familiar emerald ink that was written in familiar writing.

_Dear Mr. Harrison Augustus,_

_We, here at Hogwarts, are an esteemed group of professors, renowned as some of the best in their fields. We strive to teach our students the best they can be to the best of our abilities. It is to our dearest ambition that our students reach their dreams and goals by doing this, and that they too will be able to become leading and innovative forces in our world. I humbly request that you come to Hogwarts with the intent of sharing your own knowledge and lending your expertise to the school, so that the students may have a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. You may send your reply by a week before the new school term is to begin._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

It was as professional and stern sounding as he remembered the professor to be, but he was surprised by how slightly less formal the letter and the presentation overall was. It somehow made everything…less stuffy.

He bit his lip and glanced at the door, remembering his new charge. He took out some parchment and reluctantly started to draft a letter, accepting the position as that year's DADA professor. It had been a long time since he had taught though…

Afterwards, Harry nervously paced his study before seeing a barn owl heading his way. He let it in and conjured a bowl and spelled some water in it, before getting the letter and starting to read. He was surprised at the quick reply, but he knew that Hogwarts was not only close by, but they would be desperate to have that position filled and filled in well. Seeing the letter, more a note, he knew that McGonagall had penned a quick, short reply, which contributed to how quick it got back to him.

_Dear Mr. Harrison Augustus,_

_Thank you. Please find an available time to come to the school, so any additional changes and notes may be discussed and arranged._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Prim and proper as always, even after a quick note. He made quick work of his desk, making sure it was clean and nothing was out for Percy to look at, he cast a sobering charm and then started his way out. He had one of his house-elves on the lookout for Percy and to help the kid with whatever he wanted, also to let him know where Harry had gone.

He made it to Hogwarts in no time, going through the stairs and corridors like he had just been there the day before, never forgetting a thing about his first home. It was like he'd never left the castle and he could feel the air shift and feel it almost _welcoming_ him in a way.

He smiled grimly and found the entrance to the Headmistress' office, seeing the gargoyle. He found the notch at the back of its neck, something no one knew about except for him and Dumbledore, and ignored the baleful look the gargoyle gave him as he pressed the notch. Then it slid aside and he made it to the stairway and began to become nostalgic about all the times he had had to go onto the thing. It wasn't long until he reached the doorway.

He knocked and waited, hearing a surprised "Come in." Doing so, he could see her look surprise at his appearance before her eyes flickered to his eyes and a flash of pain went through hers. She quickly gathered herself together and gave him a small, professional smile that he returned. His was actually smaller, which was kind of funny considering who she was and that smiles were very rare for her.

"Mr. Augustus, what a pleasant surprise," she stood up to greet him.

"Headmistress," he nodded slightly at her.

They shook hands and he could see her vaguely glance at his eyes again before averting them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized suddenly, startling him. "But you have the same exact shade of eyes that were unique to a student I once taught."

Harry stiffened up, but made sure that it was unnoticeable.

"Someone I might know?" he smiled wider, well aware that his father would call it fake. No one else would notice the difference though…

"No…I doubt it," she said quietly, almost staring off into space. "…He'd been my most favorite student."

"Did you think he'd deserved that place?" he asked almost sharply, eyes staring intensely at her.

She looked taken aback at his intensity and wary that his answer said he knew who she was talking about without her having to say so.

"No," she said firmly. But she continued in a regretful tone. "But I am not Albus Dumbledore and I don't have the power he did to be able to get people to listen."

"And not just power magically," he murmured, unconsciously reaching out to pat her hand comfortingly. She'd tensed before relaxing, when that was when Harry finally noticed what he'd done. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he tried to turn it to business.

It was strange to know that a little makeup to cover his scar and changing his hair to snow white was enough that not even the sharpest professor at Hogwarts had been able to recognize him.

"If I were to do this, I have no real requirements that need fulfilling, other than the fact I must bring my charge along. He is non-magical, so he won't be attending Hogwarts, but I can't leave him behind."

She nodded in acceptance and they went over a few more things before she told him that a staff meeting was about to be scheduled and he should probably attend.

"You could get your introduction out of the way, and know who your colleagues are already," she pointed out and he reluctantly agreed, following behind her to the staff room with something vaguely resembling dread.

The long walk seemed longer than usual, and almost like he was going to his execution. Which was rather ironic considering that it felt more so like it than his own transfer to Azkaban and his cell had been like.

With his wandering thoughts, he hadn't noticed that they had already reached the door to the staff room and McGonagall had just gone to go turn the doorknob and open it. He tensed, watching it all as if in slow motion, and ignored the heavy swallow he did. He didn't feel prepared enough for this. He didn't feel prepared to thrust himself back into a world he'd resented for the last few years, just for a boy he met and was charged with the safety of, especially with no attachment to the kid.

The door opened and he straightened up, forcing himself to face it anyway.

Started 2/9/12 –Completed 3/3/12

A/n: Okay, that's finally done after so long. I'm so sorry this took so long to turn out, but wow! I never expected such a big response to this. It's kind of overwhelming actually, and a little apprehensive (how the hell am I going to top it and make a good second chapter?). I didn't even have a direction for this thing; all I had was that I wanted Harry to be the bodyguard for once (which I'm sure someone has now stolen this idea a million times over, but whatever –that's what I get for taking so long to update). But now I actually tentatively have a direction to go in, so I might know a little more on how to write this thing. **Thank you all and please keep reviewing! They help me force myself to get out of my writing slumps and at least try to write something!**


End file.
